


Laugh

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 12 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never write Kids!Klaine fics, but once I got this idea stuck in my head, I just couldn’t let it go

Blaine Anderson was seven years old and was a cheerful and bubbly boy, always smiling and dancing or jumping around, instantly bringing joy with him whenever he went. He loved watching Disney movies and he loved wearing bowties, and everybody always told him that he was a tiny dapper gentleman, always stealing people’s hearts with his good manners and being more polite than the boys his age usually were.

Blaine Anderson also had a best friend that he loved even more than he loved his Disney movies. His name was Kurt Hummel and he was the best friend Blaine had ever had, he lived next door and they were basically inseparable, organizing tea parties and playing with their toys, having the best time of their lives.

But lately, something had changed. At first, Blaine didn’t notice, but it suddenly became as clear as a day: Kurt didn’t laugh anymore. He barely even smiled, he was quiet and closed off, and Blaine also realized that they only met at his house nowadays and eventually, Kurt stopped coming over at all, and Blaine didn’t know what to do. He just wanted his best friend back.

So he asked his brother, Cooper, what to do because Coop was older than him and probably smarter so he had to know how to help him. And that was when Cooper sat him down and gently explained that Kurt’s mommy was very sick and that was the reason had been so sad lately and that a week ago she went to live with angels and she wouldn’t be back. Tears pooling in his eyes, Blaine started to cry because Mrs. Lizzy was very nice and he really liked her, but he suddenly realized that if he was this sad about her, then Kurt must have felt even worse.

Determined to do something for him, Blaine asked his mommy to help him bake some cookies, Kurt’s favorite, the ones they always used to eat back when they used to hang out almost every day. Packing them in a pretty basket, he asked his mommy to go with him because he was kind of scared to go by himself, and when they reached the front door of Kurt’s house, Blaine rang the doorbell hesitantly, holding his breath when he heard the footsteps on the other side, his mommy standing behind him, smiling softly when he looked up at her.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing Kurt’s daddy who was staring at them in surprise, looking very tired, but suddenly the features of his face softened when his eyes fell on Blaine and the basket he was clutching in his face. Turning his head back, Kurt’s daddy called out Kurt’s name and a few moments later, Kurt appeared behind him, glancing at the visitors hesitantly, stepping closer when he saw it was Blaine and his mommy. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked miserable, but when he saw Blaine and the cookies, he stared at him for a few seconds before suddenly hugging him and holding him tightly. They stood like that for a minute or two and neither of them saw Burt nodding gratefully to Pam with tears in his eyes as they watched the two boys fondly, glad they had each other.

And after the boys pulled away, Kurt smiled. It wasn’t much, just a small, teary smile, but it was a start. And Blaine would make sure to be there for him in any way Kurt needed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154387242394/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
